hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2016 Atlantic hurricane season
Future Start The 2015 Atlantic hurricane season is over, so I think it's time to start the 2016 thread. Last year the thread was created even earlier. I really want 2016 to be different from the past 3 seasons. Due to the El Nino dissipating and near record warm SSTs, that is possible. Bob (talk) 16:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :Update: I have added the betting pools, since nobody has yet. Bob (talk) - Merry Christmas! 03:39, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Looking at the conditions now, it looks like we could quite possibly see an above average season this year. The MDR is still warm, but the North Atlantic is cold. Nonetheless, a La Nina pattern is likely to set up this fall, which could enhance Atlantic development conditions. I'd say a season around 16 storms, 7 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes is likely. -Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']] [[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] 01:07, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Matthew and Otto retired Not sure if this is confirmed yet, but according to a tweet from John Morales from NBC 6, Matthew and Otto have been retired and will be replaced by Martin and Owen for 2022. No word on Earl though, he may have been snubbed. Ryan1000 12:50, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :I hope Earl isn't snubbed, as it killed 106 total people. [[User:TornadoGenius|'T']][[User talk:TornadoGenius|'G']] 2'0'1'7' 16:35, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :::It's official now. Unfortunately, Earl was snubbed and he'll be back again in 2022. Still good to see Matthew retired, and it seems the WMO did choose Martin to replace him despite being a variation of Marty which was in the EPac, but as I mentioned in the replacements section above, it's not the first time they've done that. Furthermore, Otto was found to have done at least 190 million USD in damage to Costa Rica in a reanalysis report instead of the initial mere 34 million estimate. That makes him almost as costly as Earl and it may have made him the costliest hurricane on record in Costa Rica, and more than enough to be retired, especially if Alma of 2008 got chopped for far less. Also, you're on the naming list Owen. :) Ryan1000 20:49, March 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::Otto's retirement is a pleasant surprise, but the Earl snub... sigh. I though that Mexico's retirement record was going to continue improving after Ingrid, Manuel, and Odile, but I guess not. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 21:36, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :::::Matthew was no surprise. Otto surprised me a little bit. Earl was completely snubbed of retirement IMO. Also, on another note we have Invest 90L in the Atlantic right NOW, lol. [[User:Bobnekaro|''~ Bobnekaro'']] • Page • Wall • 00:26, March 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::::GUYS, THIS MEANS MY NAME IS FINALLY ON THE LIST! Honestly so excited, even if it is pretty far away that the name might be able to be used. Owen 03:45, March 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I am quite pissed Earl was snubbed when it was the deadliest storm to affect Mexico in a while.....its worse than Alex and Karl imo as Earl was more deadlier than those two... I just dont know with Mexico anymore. Anyhow I am quite happy that CR did make Justice and ask for Otto to be retired.Allan Calderini 21:27, March 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Earl being snubbed really pisses me off. I might not have gave it as high a chance in my retirement predictions, but I thought for sure it would be retired. No surprise for Matthew, but Otto caused more damage than I initially thought, so that kind of surprised me. Leeboy100Hello! 22:33, March 27, 2017 (UTC)